Kokoro
by mayurarayne
Summary: Han pasado 15 años de la muerte de Naraku, Shippo estaba con las hijas de Miroku y Sango cuando olió una fuerte olor a sangre, fué al rio y ahí se encontró una extraña chica de otro mundo.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: KOKORO, LA PRINCESA MARIPOSA.

Habían pasado 15 años desde la muerte de Naraku, Shippo ya era todo un hombre, alto, con ojos simpáticos y penetrantes y una larga melena recogida en una coleta. Él vivia en la aldea de Kaede con todos sus amigos.

Mientras en otro lugar...

Varios demonios atacaban a una demonio, ella empezó a correr éran muchos contra ella.

-¿Sabes que? Pareces jugosa y deliciosa.

-Eso, te comeremos hasta las entrañas.

La habían acorralado en un precipicio ¿Que hacía? ¿Se tiraba al vacío y con un poco de suerte esquivar las rocas o se enfrentaba a ellos y quizá ganar? La chica prefirió tirarse por el precipicio.

Mientras tanto Shippo era perseguido por las hijas gemelas de Sango y Miroku.

-Nee Shippo ¿quieres tener un hijito conmigo?

-De eso nada, lo tendrá conmigo.

-Como os pareceis a vuestro padre -.-U

Un aroma a sangre atrajo a Shippo.

-Chicas iros a casa, huelo a sangre.

-Si.

El kitsune se acercó al rio cercano y allí había alguien, un gran charco rojo estaba alrededor de esa unas extrañas ropas, de ojos y pelo azul, tenía una cinta que le enrollaba todo el pelo. Shipo la cogió en brazos, Kagome o Kaede-bachan tienen que curarla.

Llegó a la aldea y entre las dos le pusieron unos puntos en varias heridas, y la curaron. Llebava 3 dias inconsciente.

-¿Como esta Kagome?

-Las heridas ya estan curadas, quizá despierte en cualquier momento.

De repente la chica abré sus ojos y al verlos se asusta, se intenta levantar pero sus piernas le traicionan.

-Tranquila no queremos hacerte daño, Shippo te encontró herida y te curamos no tienes nada de lo que temer ^^

El kitsune se acercó a la chica.

-No te asustes.

Al oirlo a él se quedo un poco mas tranquila.

-¿Como te llamas?

-Kokoro... ¿porque...tienes orejas y...cola?

-¿Como que porque? Porque soy un demonio zorro.

-¿Demonio zorro? ¿Eso que es?

-Espera -dijo Kagome- ¿no sabes lo que es un demonio?

La chica niega con la cabeza.

-¿De donde eres?

-Yo, estaba en mi casa... cuando de pronto una luz me absorvió... llegué a un bosque con extrañas criaturas que me atacaron, me sentía debilitada a causa de la luz así que no me pude defender y me tiré por un precipicio al lado del rio para no ser devorada por esas criaturas, entonces desperté aquí.

-Shippo te recogió del río, pero esa extraña luz... eso es muy extraño, quizás seas de otro mundo, ¿como se llama el lugar en donde vívias.

-El palacio rojo.

-No me suena ¿pertenece a algún país?

-Si, del país Akahana.

-Vale, entonces no eres de mi mundo, tiene que haber mas lugares aparte del pozo para comunicarse a otros mundos.

Kokoro estaba algo confundida, aún no terminaba de comprender la situación, Kagome le ofreció quedarse en la aldea junto con nosotros. Ella aceptó puesto que no tenía otro lugar al que ir. Entonces le presentemos a todo el poblado, Sango, Miroku, sus 3 hijos, Haru y Hana (las gemelas de 16 años) y Kaoru (el pequeño de 15), Inuyasha (el marido de Kagome) y su hija Kisa (14 años), la abuela Kaeda y Rin (21 años)

Aunque era tímida se llevaba bien con todos, era alegre y bonita, y parecía tan frágil como una mariposa, nadie sabía que ser era, humana no era, pero demonio tampoco, tenía unos pocos poderes, eso se podía notar solo con sentir su aura, pero aún así, a esta aldea le daba igual.

A todos les sorprendió que ella se alimentará a base de flores, no comia nada mas.

-Kokoro ¿no te cansas de comer flores? -preguntó Shippo

-No, sin polen no podría vivir, menos mal que en este mundo también hay ^^

-¿Como es tu mundo?

-Antes era precioso, estaba todo llena de flores de todos los colores, sus habitantes estaban contentos y había un gran lago con una cascada que era precioso, su agua cristalina parecia brillar, hasta que el país vecino intentó conquistar el nuestro, las flores se marchitaron, mucha gente se moría de hambre, solo quedaban unas pequeñas reservas en palacio, entonces me secuestraron e intentaron chantajear a mi padre el rey, pero no cedió al chantaje y me encerraron en una celda entonces de un objeto que había en el suelo brilló y llegué aquí.

-Siento lo de tu pais.

-No te preocupes, son cosas que pasan por desgracia, aún así estoy contenta de poder estar aquí, lo prefiero a ver esa miseria ^^.

-Así se habla ^^

-Kokoorooooooo

Un chico de pelo negro y ojos marrones se abalanzó sobre la chica tirandola al suelo.

-Te estaba buscando ^^

Shippo agarro al chico de la camisa para que se quitara de encima de la chica.

-Eres un pervertido como tu padre, Kaoru ¬¬

-¿Porque lo dices?

-¿Tu crees normal tirante así, encima de una chica?

-Es que le quería preguntar algo.

-Dime -dijo la peliazul.

-¿Quieres tener un hijito conmigo?

-¡No le preguntes eso!

-Dejale, la respuesta es no -dijo con enfado.

-¿¡Porque noo!

-Porque solo tendré hijos con la persona que ame, y tu no lo eres.

-Eres cruel T_T

-No es cruel, es sincera ¬¬.

De repente una terrible presencia nos dejó los huesos helados, y Kokoro se le quedó la piel mucho mas blanca de lo que ya tenía, entonces se levantó y dijo:

-Nuestro encuentro se acaba aquí.

-¿Que dices? Hay que ir a avisar a Inuyasha y los demás, hay un demonio muy fuerte suelto.

-Eso no es un demonio.

De su espalda le crecieron unas alas de mariposa de color azul cielo y hecho el vuelo, volando rapidamente hacía aquella presencia tan conocida para ella.

-¡Espera! ¡Kaoru ve a avisar a tus padres y los demas! ¡Deprisa!

-Si.

Shippo, que ya dominaba muy bien sus poderes, se transformó en un águila y siguió a Kokoro.

¿Os ha gustado el primer capitulo? Quizás sea un poco rollo ya que es el 1º, pero a partir del segundo cap, todo irá a mejor y habrá mas romance ;)

Dejad vuestros comentarios y sobretodo no seais crueles conmigo O

Si lo soys... os mandaré a un Naraku resucitado para que os torture muajajajajajaa.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: UN SUSTO, UN ENFADO Y UNA DISCULPA

KOKORO'S VERSION

Esta olor, esta presencia... sin duda es él... el sapo Winter, es uno de los esbirros del hombre que me secuestró, es un asesino carnicero muy famoso, no quiero que nadie de mis nuevos amigos queden heridos por culpa de ese hombre..

Le veo a la distancia, pero sin tenerlo previsto, me lanza su larga y pegajosa lengua quedandome inmovilizada.

-Mira quién tenemos aquí, la princesa mariposa.

-¡Sueltame estúpido sapo baboso! ¿¡Como has llegado hasta aquí!

-Nuestro señor sabe magia negra ¿Acaso dudabas que no te pudieramos encontrar?

-Maldito...

-No me hables así o te devoraré mariposita, me he comido a muchas como tú, muajajajajaja.

Un águila vuela hacia nosotros clavandole sus garras en la cabeza del sapo, dejandole un ojo ciego, pero no era un simple ave, era Shippo.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Maldito pajarraco! ¡mi ojoo!

-Suelta a Kokoro -dice el kitsune recuperando su auténtica forma.

-¿Como ha podido transformarse en diferentes animales...?

-Porque soy un demonio zorro, suelta a Kokoro o te arrepentirás sapo.

-¡Transformate en una serpiente! ¡Los sapos las temen!

-¡Tu a callar!

Me apreta mas con su lengua, y entre eso y su mal aliento empiezo a marearme.

Shippo se transforma en una serpiente y luego muerde en la lengua al sapo Will.

-¡Ahhhh! -grita soltandome de golpe.

Iba a caer al suelo pero alguien me cogió.

-¿Estas bien? -me preguntó Shippo que enseguida se había vuelto a transformar.

-Si, o al menos eso creo...

-Tu... maldito seas... -dice el sapo.

-¿Quieres que me transforme en una serpiente mucho mas grande y peligrosa?

-¡No! ¡Esta me la pagarás! ¡Princesa! Volveré a por tí.

Una luz negra envuelve al sapo Will desapareciendo en ella sin dejar rastro. Shipo me dejó en el suelo.

-¿No estas herida?

-No solo un poco babeada.

Él kitsune me miró con enfado.

-La próxima vez que venga alguien no vayas tu sola ¿Y si no llego a venir? Podría haberte matado.

-Lo siento pero, no quería que os hiciera daño... no quería que vosotros, mis nuevos amigos, salieran heridos por mi culpa...

-¿Somos amigos,no? Los amigos se ayudan entre ellos.

Al poco llegan Inuyasha y los demás.

-¿Donde esta el demonio?

-Ha huido, Shippo le ha vencido. -dije yo

-¿Shippo? -mira Inuyasha al kitsune incredulo.

-¿A que viene esa mirada? ¬¬

-A nada, no sabí que tu serías capaz.

-¡Pues claro que si! ¡Soy un hombre! ¡Ya no soy un niño!

-Inuyasha, deja de molestar a Shippo ^^U -dijo Kagome.

-¡Eso! Deja de molestarme Inuyasha. -dice poniendo ojitos.

-¿No habías dicho que ya no eras un niño? Esa cara solo la ponen ellos.

-¿Quieres pelea?

-Cuando tu quieras enano

-Inuyasha, Shippo dejarlo estar. -dijo Kagome poniendo un poco de paz.

-¡Ha empezado él! -dijo Shippo.

-Me da igual quién haya empezado, ya sois mayorcitos para dejar de pelearos, que vejez me vais a dar u.u

-Haced caso a mi madre y dejaros de peleas, Kokoro ha estado en peligro y estará nerviosa, lo último que le conviene es una tonta pelea -dijo Kaoru

-No te preocupes yo estoy bien- dije yo.

Shippo y Inuyasha estuvieron un rato discutiendo.

-Vamonos a casa esto tiene para largo -dijo Kagome.

-Pero esperad, no los podemos dejar así enfadados _

-No te preocupes últimamente no dejan de discutir, es algo normal -dijo Kaoru.

-Pero...

-¡Mientras vivas con nosotros harás lo que se te diga!

-¡Pues ese no es un problema! ¡Me largo!

-¡Pues que te vaya bien! ¡A ver como te las arreglas tu solo!

-¡Perfectamente me las arreglaré!

El kitsune se fué corriendo con alguna lágrimilla en los ojos.

-¡Shippo! -dije mientras fuí tras él.

-Inuyasha.

-¿Si?

-Siéntate.

Inuyasha se quedó en el suelo a causa del rosario que aún llevaba.

Corrí hacía Shippo, hasta que al cabo de un rato conseguí encontrarle.

SHIPPO'S VERSION

-Shippo no te enfades con Inuyasha, él es así, volvamos a la aldea.

-No quiero, y haré algo para demostrarle a Inuyasha que ya no soy ningún niño, tendrá que admitir que soy un hombre.

-Pero, ¿no es de niños irse de casa por ese motivo?

-¿Tú también crees que soy un niño? -dije con enfado.

-No, yo no he dicho eso.

-¿¡Pero lo piensas verdad!

-Que no _

-¡Mira Kokoro, si has venido para insultarme ya te puedes volver con los demas!

-Pero si yo no quería...lo siento... me salvas dos veces... y yo te hago enfadar... me vuelvo a la aldea... no quiero serte un estorbo...

La miré, sus ojos estaban tristes y lagrimosos, no quería ponerla triste... se estaba marchando caminando lentamente. Pues claro que soy un niño, me he enfadado por nada, odio cuando Inuyasha tiene razón, agarré a Kokoro del brazo antes de que se pudiera ir.

-Lo siento, no quería gritarte ¿Me perdonas?

-El que tendría que perdonarme eres tu Shippo...

-Para nada, tu no has dicho nada malo, así que no llores...

-Entonces... ¿No estas enfadado?

-Contigo no...

-Menos mal ^_^

Que sonrisa tan bonita puso, era mejor que un campo de flores, era el paisaje mas bonito que podía ver, esa sonrisa me cautivaba... espera... ¿Que cursiladas estoy pensando? ¡Shippo centrate! ¡Soy un hombre! Eso... pero por mucho que intentará no pensar no podía dejar de mirarla enternecido.


	3. Capitulo 3: Los hombres son idiotas

CAPITULO 3: LOS HOMBRES SON IDIOTAS.

- Pero aun que no este enfadado contigo con Inuyasha si, así que lo de irme de la aldea iba en serio.

-Shippo...u_u

-No pongas esa cara, le demostraré que me puedo valer por mi mismo, le entregaré la cabeza de algún poderoso demonio, y entonces me tendrá que reconocer ja ja ja ja.

Mientras digo eso me imagino a Inuyasha de rodillas diciendo lo fuerte y habil que soy ja ja ja ja.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¿Conmigo? Claro porque no, así le demostraré que también puedo proteger a una dama.

-¿Solo por eso quieres que vaya? ¬_¬

-¿Eh? No mujer...yo... ^^U

-Pues que te acompañe tu tia, ¡jum!

Se ha enfadado, pero ¿porque? ¿Que he hecho? _

-¡Espera Kokoro! ¡No te vayas enfadada!

Se detiene y me mira como esperando algo.

-¿Porque te has enfadado?

Su cara se ve mas enfado y sin decirme nada me da la espalda y se va de camino a la aldea.

-¡Kokoro! _

-Si fuera Kagome y tu Inuyasha, te diría tantos sientate que no podrias levantarte del suelo ¬_¬

-Pero ¿Que he dicho? _

-Es que encima ni siquiera te has dado cuenta... ¡Nada! ¡Vete solo por ahí a demostrar tu valentia y salva a doncellas y mata a dragones! ¡Yo no te voy a ayudar a demostrar lo valiente que eres!

-¿Que son dragones?

-Dejalo estar.

-¿Entonces si no me querías ayudar, para que me querías acompañar?

La chica se pone roja y creo que del enfado.

-Shippo... como sigas diciendo tonterías o ni siquiera darte cuenta de nada, te acabaré por dar un bofetón ¬_¬*

- ¿A mi porque? _

No me dijo nada mas y se fue a la aldea enfadada, iré a preguntarle a Kagome quizá ella la entienda porque yo :S

-Kagome ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Si claro Shippo, pasa ^^

-Buenoo, si esta aquí el hombretón -dijo Inuyasha fardando.

-A solas ¬_¬

-Inuyasha sal un momento anda.

-Esta bien.

Sale de la cabaña.

-Haber ¿que me querías decir?

-Kokoro no me habla, es mas, me ha amenazado con pegarme un bofetón :S

-¿Que dices? o_o ¿Que le has hecho? Si es una chica tranquila, nunca la había visto enojada.

-Pues no lo sé, se enfadó de repente.

-Anda cuentame la conversación.

Le conté lo que pasó.

-Pero si esta claro ^^U

-¿El que esta claro?

-Ella te quería acompañar para no separarse de tí, no para ayudarte con la pelea con Inuyasha.

-¿Quieres decir que es por eso? Lo veo una razón un poco tonta.

-Hay Shippo, aún te queda mucho para entender a las damas ^^U lo que tienes que hacer es disculparte con ella.

-Pero disculparme ¿porque? :S

-Tu dile Kokoro, siento mucho no haberte entendido antes, y entonces le dices tus sentimientos sinceros de si quieres que vaya contigo o no, pero no se te ocurra decirle que quieres que vaya contigo para demostrar tu valor ^^U

-Esta bien, lo intentaré ò_ó -digo mientras salgo de la cabaña.

-Animo Shippo, y me acuerdo como si fuera ayer que aún se bañaba conmigo y ahora se esta haciendo mayorcito T.T me siento viejaa.

Salí de allí y busque a Kokoro ¿donde demonios esta? Quizá este comiendo, iré a ver en el prado de flores, y allí la encuentro con el idiota de Kaoru ¬_¬

-¿Porque estas enfadada?

-Por el idiota de Shippo ¬¬

No me digas esooo T_T pienso mientras estoy escondido.

-¿Que te ha hecho?

-Pues la misma palabra lo he dicho, ser idiota.

Que crueles son tus palabras T_T

-Bueno, olvidale, solo es que aún no ha madurado, no como yo, que soy muy maduro para mi edad ^^.

¿Maduro tu? ¡Ja! Eres igual que tu padre, un pervertido inmaduro grrrrrr.

-Si tu lo dices. -.-

-En serio, mira para que se te pase el enfado ¿porque no vamos a dar una vuelta por el bosque? -dice mientras le pasa el brazo por la espalda

¿¡Que son esas confianzas! ¡Ahora verás! ¡Kokoro te dará una buena!

-Vale, porque no.

¡Pero no cedas! T_T

-¿Sabes algo Kaoru? Al menos eres algo mas maduro que Shippo, tu no espias mientras los demás tienen una conversación ¬_¬ -dice mirando hacia donde estaba yo.

Salí de mi escondite y la miré asombrado.

-¿¡Como sabías que estaba escuchando!

-Por tu olor -.-, anda vamonos Kaoru.

-Por supuesto vamonos ^^

-¡Tu suelta esas sucias manos del hombro de Kokoro!

-¿Porque deveria acerlo si a mi no me importa?

Esa mirada fria y enfadada que me hizo me achantó, Kokoroooo T_T

-¡Eso eso! ¡A ella no le importa!

Entonces Kaoru sin darse cuenta la peliazul bajo la mano hasta tocarle el trasero, Kokoro se puso roja de la rabia y le dió un bofetón que se le quedó marcado en la cara.

-¡Pervertido!

-Pensé que me dejaríaaaaas! T.T

-¡Como lo vuelvas a hacer te arranco la mano!

-¡Esa es mi Kokoro! ^^ -uis...eso no deví decirlo en voz alta.

-Yo no soy de nadie, os podéis ir los dos a hacer puñetas ¡Hombres tenían que ser!

Ella se va enfadada adentranose en el bosque.

-Mira lo que has hecho pervertido ¬¬

-La culpa ha sido tuya ¬¬

Ignoré a Kaoru y me fuí corriendo hacia donde estaba Kokoro, tengo que seguir su rastro, entonces llegué hasta el lago, allí estaba sentada en la orilla mojandose los pies en él, que bonita imagen, el viento le balancea su largo pelo azul y sus ojos cristalinos brillan con el sol.

-¿Que quieres Shippo? -dice a mala gana sin ni siquiera girarse.

Esta mas enfadada que antes, lo presiento _, caminé hacía ella algo temeroso y me senté a su lado.

-Esto...yo...

-Al grano Shippo.

-Quería pedirte disculpas...

-¿Porque?

-Por lo de antes, no entendí que tu me querías acompañar para no alejarte de mi...

-No te las des de importante... -dice con las mejillas un poco rojas, que la hacen aún mas adorable.

-Y también disculparme por lo de hace un rato, no quería que te enfadaras... y... quiero que vengas conmigo.

Parecia menos enfadada, pero me responde con un suspiro:

-No quiero acompañarte para que le demuestres a Inu...

-¡No es por eso! Es que... es que...

Mierda, me estoy poniendo muy rojo y muy nervioso, Shippo se valiente _

-¿Es que?

-¡No quiero que Kaoru te meta mano!

¡Ahhh! ¿¡Que clase de respuesta es esa! ¡La he fastidiado, ahora seguro que se enfada! ToT ¡Por que habré dicho lo primero que se me ha ocurrido!

Ella se pone a reír.

-¿Por eso quieres que vaya contigo? Ja ja ¿Pero que razón es esa? Ja ja ja.

No esta enfadada... No se como lo he hecho, pero menos maal ToT

-No es por esa razón, quiero que me acompañes porque eres una buena compañia...

Me mira un poco mas contenta.

-Esta bien, te acompañaré.

-¿De verdad?

-Si de verdad ^^

-¡Que bien! ¡Los consejos de Kagome funcionan!

-¿Consejos de Kagome? ¿Acaso ella te dijo que me dijeras eso? ¿No salió de ti mismo?

Una aura de enfado volvió a salir.

-Espera Kokoro...yo...o_oU ¿que vas ha hacer con la mano así levantada?...oye espera...o_oU

Me dió un buen bofetón, aauch, como duele T_T

-Bueno anda vamonos.

-¿Eh? ¿A donde?

-Donde tu quieras ir, ya te he dado tu merecido por ser insensible, no se puede pedir mas de un hombre, los hombres son idiotas -dice suspirando.

-Entonces ¿me perdonas?

-Si, no se puede pedir mas de tí, hasta que no madures un poco.

-Oyee que yo soy muy maduro.

-Claro claro ^^

-Ehhhhhhhhhhh.

Y así fué como empezó nuestro viaje, cogimos algunas cosas y Kokoro las metió en un bolso-mochilla que le dió Kagome, no se hacía donde nos dirigimos, eso de demostrar a Inuyasha mi valia, cada vez se ve mas lejano, quizá me apetecia viajar por mi cuenta, no lo sé, en todo caso estaré bien, porque Kokoro esta conmigo ^^.


	4. Capitulo 4: Shippo Espiando

CAPITULO 4: SHIPPO ESPIANDO.

SHIPPO'S VERSION

Paso a paso, ya llevabamos 2 meses viajando, la verdad es que parecia un sueño, estar todos los dias con Kokoro, dormir con ella, me gustaba mucho era una gran amiga ^^

Ahora mismo se esta dando un baño en el lago, mientras yo ceno un conejo asado al fuego, de repente algo me pica en la mejilla, me doy un golpecito en ella y veo al abuelo Miyoga.

-¿Aun sigues vivo?

-¿¡Como que si aún sigo vivo! ¡Pues claro que si!

-Como eres viejo y hacia tiempo que no te veia.

-No seas grosero Shippo, por cierto que grande estas, ¿no has venido con Kagome o Sango?

-No, estoy viajando solo con Kokoro.

-¿Kokoro? ¿Quién es esa? ¿Donde esta?

-Una buena amiga, ahora esta en el lago dandose un baño.

-¿Es guapa?

-Si ¿porque lo pre...?

Antes de que Shippo pudiera acabar de hablar la pulga se estaba dirigiendo al agua.

-¡Espera! ¡No deberías espiarla! ¡Oyee pulga pervertida!

Le persigo intentando cogerle, pero llego tarde y llega al lago, el muy cerdo esta con la cara roja mirando a Kokoro, antes de poder coger a la pulga, sin darme cuenta alzo la vista, que bella imagen... era tan guapa... con esas curvas... y sus pechos tan firmes... y... ¿¡Que estoy haciendo! ¡Me sangra la nariz! _

-Bueno yo me voy -dice la pulga marchandote.

De repente siento una aura malevola y tenebrosa, alzo mi vista y estaba Kokoro tapada con una toalla y mirandome enfadada.

-Esto tiene una explicación aunque no lo parezca ^^U

Me empieza a tirar piedras que habían por ahí, algunas demasiado grandes xS

-¡PERVERTIDO! ¡FUERAAAA!

-¡Tiene una explicacióon! ToT -digo mientras me marcho del lugar.

No es justo, fué Miyoga no yo, yo quería que no la espiaran ToT ¿porque siempre me la tengo que cargar? Ahora seguro que se piensa que soy un pervertido o un depradado, o una cosa peor... un Miroku... ToT y encima no se donde se ha metido esa estúpida pulga.

Al poco llega Kokoro completamente vestida, me mira con cara de enfado para luego con un ¡hum! Girar la mirada... me odiaa ToT

-Kokoro vino la pulga miyoga y se fué para el lago la quise parar pero tu cuando me viste malpensaste _

-¿No había otra escusa mas mala? De ti no me esperaba esto ¬_¬

-Te estoy diciendo la verdaaad.

-Deja de mentirme, si hasta te salia sangre de la nariz, guarro ¬_¬

Se la veía enfadada, y yo apenas había hecho nada...

-Me voy a dormir, estoy cansada, y... ni se te ocurra meterme mano o algo parecido ¬_¬

-Yo nunca me aprovecharía de ti cuando estas dormida.

-Eso espero ¬_¬

Se fué a dormir, mi mariposita esta enfadada... cuando vuelva a ver a esa estúpida pulga Miyoga, juró que se arrepentirá...

Fué pasando la noche, pero no podia dormir, no podía parar de dar suspiros y mas suspiros, tenía la cabeza agitada y el estomago algo revuelto ¿le durará mucho el enfado? ¿Mañana se le habrá olvidado ¿Pensará que soy un pervertido siempre? Preguntas así me rondaban por la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, aún no había conseguido dormir, ella se despertó estirando sus finas manos y bostezando con su pequeña boquita.

-Buenos dias.

-Vaya cara tienes ¿Te encuentras bien? -dice acercandose a mi.

-Si, solo que no he podido dormir bien.

-Claro la consciencia de lo que has hecho, que te dice que estubo mal.

-Ya te expliqué lo que pasó ToT

-Si si, la pulga Miyoga, ya -entonces se me queda mirando- estas algo rojo -me pone su frente sobre mi frente, dejandola muy cerca mia- Quizá tengas algo de fiebre, anda duerme un poco, yo intentaré hacerte algo de desayuno.

-Entonces ¿No me odias por lo de ayer?

-No hombre, pero estoy muy enfadad eso si, pero como lo vuelvas a hacer quizá si te odie ¬_¬

-¡No lo haré mas! _

-Así me gusta ^^, anda acuestate.

Me tumbé en el suelo de aquella cueva, entonces ella me cubrió con una manta, que dulce es a pesar de estae enfadada conmigo me cuida, me gusta su olor, huele a flores, a veces al ver bien su cara no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco, nunca me había pasado esto con una amiga, pero aún así, me gusta esta sensación cuando estoy con ella, es agradable.

Me puso un paño humedo en la cabeza y me preparó una sopa, la verdad es que no estaba muy buena, pero la había hecho especialmente para mí.

De repente una luz blanca brilló delante de nosotros, y un chico apareció, me quisé levantar y ponerme en guardia pero Kokoro se lanzó a los brazos de ese hombre abrazandolo, una rabia me cubrió todo el cuerpo inexplicablemente.

-¡Pensé que no te vería nunca mas! ^^

-Ni yo a vos, pricesa.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me traten de usted.

-No importa lo que la princesa diga, mi rango es inferior al suyo, por lo tanto le hablaré como tal.

-Ejem ejem ¬¬. -dije yo.

Kokoro soltó al chico, era bastante alto, de pelo largo y castaño, y se veia que tenía musculos.

-Shippo te presento a Yama, es un buen amigo de mi mundo.

-Me alagais princesa, yo solo soy vuestro fiel servidor.

-Trabajaba en palacio como maestro de esgrima ^^.

¿Porque se la ve tan contenta? Eso me enfurece.

-Ui, estas mas rojo quizá tengas mas fiebre...

-No estoy bien.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es Shippo, un buen amigo de este mundo, me salvó la vida en 2 ocasiones.

Yama se pone delante mio y se arrodilla.

-Tienes mi eterno agradecimiento por haber salvado a la princesa -dice cuando me mira fijamente con mirada extraña- esto... ¿Porque tiene orejas, cola y patas de zorro?

-Es una larga historia Yama, aquí hay criaturas llamadas demonios, y pueden tener todo tipo de formas.

-Ya veo, curioso lugar, pero ¿habrán flores?

-Por supuesto, si no yo ya me habría muerto ^^U

-Que razón tenéis mylady.

¿De que maneras la llama? Es que me hierve la sangre...

En unos dias me curé como nuevo, pero ese Yama... ¡No se despega de Kokoro ni un minuto! Dice que esta aquí para protegerla ¡Escusas! Lo que quiere hacer es ligarsela, ya lo tengo calado ya... ¬¬

De repente se me enciende una bombillita imaginaria en la cabeza, tengo una idea, oh, que gran idea... con esto Kokoro se dará cuenta que ese estúpido no es mas que un fantoche... ya verás... ¡Jajajajajajajajajajaja!


End file.
